


Хорошая жена

by WTF_Shadowhunters_2018



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, slight AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018/pseuds/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018
Summary: Лидия приходит к Магнусу с весьма интимной просьбой. Чем это закончится?





	Хорошая жена

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2018.
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.
> 
> Предупреждения: некоторое AU событий канона, OOC, групповой секс, шведская семья

— Чем обязан, миссис Лайтвуд? — не скрывая раздражения в голосе и не прикрываясь маской дружелюбия, говорит Магнус.

— Миссис Бранвелл, — поправляет Лидия, ничуть не смущаясь враждебного тона. В данный момент ничто не может остановить ее от воплощения плана. Даже если бы Магнус все-таки не открыл чертову дверь и не смотрел сверху вниз на нее, Лидия нашла способ встретиться с ним. — Я решила оставить свою фамилию.

Свадьба была два месяца назад. Нельзя сказать, что их с Алеком жизнь кардинально поменялась, но оба чувствовали, что есть определенные вещи, которые уже никогда не станут такими как прежде. Лидии не на что было жаловаться. Ее муж оказался отличным партнером. Впрочем, в этом она ни на минуту не усомнилась. Однако, даже выйдя замуж по любви, сложно избежать трудностей в семейной жизни, а уж если брак — это просто договоренность, без проблем точно не обойтись.

Магнус молчит и лишь в ожидании поднимает левую бровь, с раздражением подергивая плечами, как бы говоря: не трать мое время зря, выкладывай, зачем пришла, и проваливай.

— Я могу войти? — робко, насколько это для нее возможно, спрашивает Лидия, стараясь не давить, понимая, что любое характерное для нефилимов поведение может стать спусковым механизмом.

— Если Институту нужна помощь, то оформите официальный запрос, и я оперативно отвечу на него, как это требует от меня закон, — качая головой, лукаво прищуриваясь, отзывается Магнус, вольготно опираясь на косяк, как бы говоря этим, что не настроен на какое-либо сотрудничество.

— Нет, это личный разговор, — Лидии вдруг становится как-то неловко, и ее одолевают сомнения. Может быть, все ее идеи — глупости, и ничего не получится. Вдруг не стоит и начинать. Однако она, гордо задрав подбородок, стараясь отбросить эмоции, начинает рассматривать Магнуса. За то время, что они не виделись, в нем не произошло никаких кардинальных перемен: перед ней стоит красивый мужчина с подведенными глазами, яркими блестящими губами в свободной покроя красной рубашке и черных невыносимо узких кожаных штанах. Тем не менее, если внимательнее приглядеться, отстраниться от обманчивого образа, то невозможно не заметить потухший печальный взгляд и уставшие опухшие веки. Мелкие детали говорят лишь об одном — этот человек давно плохо спит, злоупотребляет выпивкой и, следовательно, чем-то сильно расстроен. Все это вселяет в Лидию надежду. Безусловно радоваться чужим страданиями плохо, но если это играет на руку планам, то… почему бы и нет?

— Пожалуйста, Магнус, — Магнус раньше и подумать не мог, что у этой сильной женщины может быть такой просящий взгляд. — Это не займет много времени.

Магнус уступает, пропуская Лидию внутрь.

— Выпьешь? — предлагает он, вдруг вспоминая о манерах и все же решив быть гостеприимным хозяином, впрочем, все это не мешает ему безмятежно расположиться в большом и уютном кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, а затем щелчком призвать себе бокал с чем-то бордовым.

Лидия качает головой и садится на край дивана. Сложные решения она предпочитает принимать на трезвую голову.

— Что бы там ни говорили, я знала, что Алек — гей, когда сказала «да», — начинает Лидия и сразу же дает себе мысленную оплеуху. Как так можно? Она же несколько раз повторяла про себя длинную речь, которая оградила бы от неловкости. Так с какого хрена нужно было начинать с такой совершенно не дипломатичной фразы?

— Что ж, это было глупо, но ты его жена — теперь это только твои проблемы, — удивительно серьезно говорит Магнус, будто понимая, что она хотела на самом деле сказать, и даже проявляя некое сочувствие.

— Я думала, что справлюсь с этим. После смерти первого мужа у меня не было никаких интимных отношений — да и особо не хотелось.

Лидия еще несколько месяцев назад и подумать не могла, что будет вести подобные разговоры. Однако в последнее время было слишком много неловких бесед и ситуаций. Их было бы и больше, если бы она не стремилась уберечь Алека. Ей не хотелось, чтобы он еще сильнее накручивал себя.

— Не помню, чтобы на моей двери висела табличка «Магнус Бейн – семейный психолог», — подстегивает Магнус, делая глоток.

— Ты был им заинтересован, — напоминает Лидия, надеясь, что это актуально и сейчас. Если нет, то ей стоит встать, уйти и никогда не возвращаться. Но еще тогда, когда она впервые увидела Алека и Магнуса вместе, интуиция так и вопила, что это не просто химия.

— Тогда он был свободен.

— Всегда ли это тебя останавливало? — дьявольский огонек в глазах Магнуса служит очевидным ответом.

— Чего ты хочешь? — Магнус все еще не понимает, что хочет от него Лидия, однако ясно — это не просто ревность жены, а что-то совершенно другое. Но что?

— Он — гей. И какой бы прекрасной я ни была, ничто не заставит его возжелать меня. И я уверена, что ему не было бы достаточно любого мужчины, — Лидия замолкает, понимая, что говорит о личном с посторонним человеком, поэтому продолжает лишь после паузы. — Я хочу ребенка. Алек будет хорошим отцом. Поэтому я согласилась, но не думала, что с этим возникнут такие проблемы. Я думала, мы просто не получим удовольствия. Но ничего не помогает.

— Вам помогут многочисленные аптеки примитивных, — говорит Магнус, наблюдая за тем, как подрагивают плечи Лидия, как она слишком часто моргает, чтобы сдержать непрошенные слезы. Ему жаль ее и Алека. Однако они сами натворили глупости и теперь должны отвечать. Ах, молодость.

— Его самооценка и так на нуле, Магнус, — возмущается Лидия.

Магнус широко распахивает глаза, до него наконец-то доходит, зачем Лидия пришла сюда.

— Ты что предлагаешь мне переспать с вами?

— Не так грубо, — Лидия морщится. — В идеале я предлагаю постоянные отношения, как говорят примитивные — шведский брак. Алек не пойдет на что-то одноразовое. Да и я могу не забеременеть с первого раза. А он привяжется к тебе сразу же. И было глупо потом обвинять его. Мы говорили об отношениях на стороне — Алек категорически против. Считает, что это разрушит все устои семьи. Особенно если у нас будут дети.

— Вы с Алеком не думали о будущем, когда начали все это. Мне кажется, ты и теперь не понимаешь всех последствий, — призывает к здравому смыслу Магнус, одновременно с этим пытаясь понять, как относится к этому неожиданному предложению.

— Я понимаю, что могу в итоге оказаться за бортом, но, как говорится, кто не рискует, тот не пьет шампанского. Я же… — Лидия неловко закусывает губу, надеясь, что организм не подвел и ее щеки не говорят, — могу заинтересовать тебя… как женщина?

Магнус смеется легко и без издевки. Как такая красивая женщина может сомневаться в себе?

— Допустим, чисто теоретически, я соглашусь. Но взглянем трезво на ситуацию: я — маг, вы — нефилимы, я свободен как ветер, вы — нет. У нас могут возникнуть проблемы со взглядами на жизнь. Я не занимаюсь благотворительностью и далеко не мальчик для битья.

Отношения — сложная штука. Магнус, конечно, порой весьма отчаянный, однако не из тех, кто ввяжется в заранее бесперспективную связь. Даже с Алеком проглядывались перспективы, но они были убиты на корню упрямством и какой-то детской наивностью.

— Что ты хочешь? — Лидия ловит себя на мысли, что становится заложницей собственной идеи, Магнус в силу своего ума и возраста просто не может позволить пользоваться им и манипулировать.

— Отношения должны быть далеки от политики. Мои дела — это мои дела. Я готов услышать мнение, но решение остается за мной. Не хочу, чтобы потом возникли нелепые обиды. Я не хочу быть грязным секретиком, но и не стану заставлять везде вопить о роде наших отношений. Мы не будем ничего скрывать, но вывешивать грязное белье не станем. Я не стану жить в Институте. Никогда. Этот вопрос не обсуждается. Если все-таки будут дети, то я хочу голос в вопросе воспитания. Дети общие. И самое главное — честность, доверие.

— Я…

— Нет, ничего не говори. Иди домой, расскажи свою безумную идею Алеку и мои условия, а я буду ждать вашего звонка.

Лидия кивает, зачем-то благодарит Магнуса и уходит. В голове тысяча разнообразных мыслей. Твою мать, что она творит?

Магнус, оставшись один, призывает бутылку виски и делает звонок:

— Катарина, ты не поверишь!

***

Магнусу никто так и не звонит. Алек и Лидия приходят вечером второго дня, неловкие и нервные, и располагаются на диване на приличном расстоянии так, чтобы их колени не соприкасались. Магнус занимает место у окна и делает вид, что есть дела гораздо интереснее — например, смотреть на улицу — чем эти двое, тем самым давая им шанс сбежать или хотя бы собраться с мыслями. Но минуты текут, а паники в глазах и жены, и мужа, не уменьшается. Магнусу ничего не остается как призвать всем по напитку, чтобы хоть как-то разрядить ситуацию. Ясное дело — из всех троих он больше всех на самом деле управляет ситуацией, хотя и не был ее инициатором. Он начинает нести всякую чушь, вспоминает какие-то пошлые шутки, спрашивает о делах Института. В скором времени разговор становятся живым, и все расслабляются. Лидия и Алек уходят под утро, уставшие, безумно сонные, но с едва заметными улыбками на лицах. Магнус убирает следы позднего ужина и усмехается: все же нефилимы такие странные — бесстрашные воины, а вели себя так, будто он такой зверь, что собирался трахнуть их без какого-либо разогрева и смазки.

Первый раз происходит только через полтора месяца. Магнус не торопится воспользоваться представившейся возможностью как можно быстрее, а наоборот стремится за это время прощупать почву — все же он тоже рисковал. Снова остаться с разбитым сердцем совершенно не хотелось, а для этого необходимо было не делать глупостей и вооружится всеми своими познаниями в человеческих отношениях. Лидия, казалось бы, совершенно не должна быть какой-либо проблемой — сама же заварила кашу — но именно ее рационализм, который и является спусковым механизмом всего, препятствует воплощению плана. Чтобы не происходило, она остается холодной, явно готовой на все, чтобы стать матерью, но совершенно не заинтересованной в какой-либо близости: ни с Алеком, ни с Магнусом. Секс с ними представляется для нее необходимой жертвой, не более. И несмотря на то, что она предлагала долгосрочные отношения, в глубине души не представляет, как вести себя, когда первый шаг будет сделан, и уже ничто нельзя будет вернуть назад. Алек же окончательно запутался в собственных чувствах и желаниях, постоянно изводя себя на тему «правильно — неправильно», смотря на Лидию и Магнуса испуганными глазами, напрягаясь от любого интимного прикосновения, но в то же время очень мило смущаясь. Потерянный взгляд, порозовевшие щеки, робкая улыбка на лице Алека и упрямство Лидии не дают Магнусу спрятать голову в песок в самом начале их отношений, когда говорить о том, что они все трое могли бы стать единым целым, семьей, поддерживающей и понимающей, даже смешно.

Тем не менее, Магнус верит в них. Это случается на пятом свидании, в случае неудачи которого он обещает себе, что свернет лавочку и уедет в Тибет изучать древние письмена. Пытаться расслабить две холодные глыбы, сопротивляющихся любым воздействиям — дело гиблое. Однако когда после, на первый взгляд, очередной провальной встречи Лидия с искаженной от безысходности и грусти улыбкой, смотря печальными глазами, признается, что ничего не получается, забыв про всю свою силу, представ как просто несчастная женщина; когда Алек, робко поцеловав его в щеку, извиняется и как-то нехотя следует за женой, Магнус понимает: все идет правильно. Он звонит Лидии на следующий день и говорит, что хочет провести с ней вечер наедине. Она удивляется, но соглашается. Они говорят о многих вещах, важных и не очень. И в какой-то момент Лидия ловит себя на мысли, что раньше не встречала человека, которому могла бы довериться настолько, как Магнусу. Он будто знает ее: простую, с глупыми мечтами, скучающую по умершему мужу, уставшую быть одинокой и сильной. Слушает, не осуждает и принимает. Она почему-то каким-то шестым чувством знает, что все ее слова останутся между ними, не выйдут за стены лофта. Он — старый маг, представитель расы, находящейся не в почете у нефилимов, со своими скелетами в шкафу чем-то заслужил ее уважение. Может, потому что легок на подъем, не предъявляет претензий, ничего не ждет от них и будто бы и не разочаровывается, а еще смотрит так, словно ему уже давно известно, чем закончится их авантюра. Сама Лидия и Алек по свойству своих характеров были серьезными и считали, что ответственны не только за себя, но и за других. Магнус — яркий как фейерверк, немного манерный, непретендущий на серьезность, плутоватый и ускользающий. На первый взгляд. Однако именно он из них троих — самый надежный, твердое плечо, на которое можно опереться. Он готов прийти на помощь по первому зову, не задавая никаких вопросов, и их, молодых и зеленых, воспринимает как равных. Лидия с каждым свиданием открывает для себя нового Магнуса Бейна, и ее уважение с каждым разом становится все прочнее.

Алек, конечно же, грустнеет, узнав про свидание Лидии и Магнуса, после которого его жена необычайно расслаблена и даже счастлива. Он пугается того, что мог разочаровать Магнуса и тот потерял к нему интерес. Однако мучиться приходится недолго. Уже утром Магнус назначает личное свидание и ему.

Все проходит замечательно. С помощью портала они перемещаются на крышу какого-то здания. Виды далеки от Нью-Йоркского. Магнус заранее создает романтическую обстановку: призывает магией гамак, зажигает свечи, готовит ужин. Алек без присутствия Лидия расслабляется и плавится под прикосновениями Магнуса, млея даже от самых невинных ласк, наконец-то чувствуя в себе желание, соответствующее его возрасту, которое не могло возникнуть к Лидии. Магнус, искренне отзываясь на робкие ответные касания и поцелуи, вселяет в Алека уверенность в себе. Дальше легкого петтинга у них не заходит.

Затем Магнус снова возобновляет свидания на троих, с каждым разом увеличивая интимные прикосновения. Если по отдельности супруги как-то и отпускают себя, то вместе напрягаются и все не могут избавиться от неловкости. Магнус управляет ими плавно, пользуясь тем, что Алек безусловно хочет его, а Лидия доверяет. Двигаясь шаг за шагом, они приходят к тому, что наконец-то начинают наслаждаться обществом друг друга. Все трое.

Первое настоящее сближение начинается с того, что как только Алек и Лидия приходят к Магнусу, тот притягивает их для объятий и целует сначала одного, потом вторую. Когда они добираются до спальни, то слишком распалены, чтобы пойти на попятную.

Магнус, толкнув Алека на кровать, нависает сверху. Постельное белье красное, словно намек на греховную страсть. Лидия могла бы почувствовать себя лишней, если бы что-то не начало ласкать ее тело. Это странно. Она едва сдерживает крик ужаса, когда ощущает первое касание. Однако удовольствие, которое доставляют ей невидимые руки, позволяет расслабиться, а стоит лишь посмотреть на Магнуса, который, казалось бы, полностью поглощен поджарым телом Алека, если бы не синева под пальцами, как она оказывается в плену чистой энергии. У Лидии на самом деле не так уж много опыта: Джон — до этого самого момента был единственным ее мужчиной. Но все с самого начало отличается от того, что она испытывала раньше. Глупо, конечно, сравнивать. Двое мужчин на кровати, хотя и выглядят вызывающе пошло, до этого момента она и подумать не могла, что будет возбуждаться от магических ласк и однополых контактов, в которых не участвует. Все когда-нибудь случается в первый раз.

Если бы Алек, однажды, когда они в очередной раз пытались безуспешно сблизиться, не сказал, что невинен, Лидия сама бы никогда не догадалась. Слишком уж горяч тот был. Потом, уже все обдумав, она предположила, что, возможно, если бы у него был хотя бы какой-нибудь опыт, то он смог бы абстрагироваться и физиологически возбудиться. А так все происходящее казалось ему лишь стрессом, унижением. Она хотела добиться ребенка так, чтобы и Алек был счастливым, потому что достоин. А это представлялось возможным через приобретение уверенности в себе, избавлении от стыда. Так и возникла странная идея сначала измены, но когда Алек ее категорически отверг, то группового секса, затем и триады.

Просто наблюдать за тем, как Алек, одурманенный страстью, улыбается искренней улыбкой, проявляет инициативу и по-настоящему желает кого-то, не ее — странно захватывающе. Выпуклость в интимном месте даже сквозь штаны выглядит внушительно, хотя когда Лидия брала его член в руки и даже в рот, пытаясь возбудить, ничего примечательного не было, вялый, не заинтересованный — еще тот удар по самолюбию. Однако она вела себя так, будто ее это никак не касалось.

Магнус поощряет все, он отзывчив, не торопит, полностью контролируя себя, но при этом совершенно не играя. Лидии безумно интересно узнать, каким он будет с ней: может, нежным и ласковым, покроет все тело поцелуями и проникнет в нее медленно, давая ощутить каждый дюйм; или грубым, вопьется своими наманикюренными ногтями в бедра до синяков и ворвется как дикий зверь, не оставляя ни шанса на выбор, позволяя лишь покоряться толчкам. Но она не настолько наивна, чтобы не понимать: Магнус здесь не для ее удовольствия — у них какая-то непонятная сделка, которая завязана на Алеке. Тот должен сегодня наконец-то исполнить свой супружеский долг, а для этого Магнусу необязательно ее касаться. Ласки магией уже больше, чем можно было рассчитывать.

Алек где-то в другом месте, он отдается происходящему полностью, как и в любых других вещах. Его стоны не очень громкие, но правдивые, неприкрытые. Они услада для ушей. В Лидии почему-то нет зависти, хотя она уверена, что Джон никогда не доводил ее до такого состояния. Мама говорила, что это нормально, и в их семье все достаточно холодные. Однако ни на миг не прекращающиеся невидимые ласки дарят тонкое удовольствие, порождающее во всем теле неконтролируемый жар, но при этом не лишая разума и не унося за пределы комнаты.

Магнус, словно прочитав ее мысли или просто заметив состояние, жестом приглашает присоединиться, одной рукой не прекращая исследовать тело Алека. Лидия, долгое время стоящая у самого входа, завороженно наблюдая за чужой страстью, подчиняется и забирается коленями на кровать.

— Раздень его, — слышит она отчетливый уверенный голос Магнуса. Сам мужчина скатывается с Алека и переворачивается на спину, располагаясь на свободной стороне кровати. Алек широко распахивает глаза, возвращаясь в реальность, когда тонкие, женские пальцы подбираются под кофту. Он весь напрягается, словно струна, и от былой расслабленности не остается и следа.

— Я еще одет, Александр, — говорит Магнус, проникая в глубины души своими не скрытыми гламуром глазами. Взгляд Алека загорается, он уже успел ощутить под ладонями торс Магнуса, почувствовать вкус его кожи на языке. И не мог отказаться от всего этого.

Алек стоит на кровати на коленях в то время, когда Лидия осторожно снимает с него верх. Магнус рядом. Его дыхание опаляет затылок Алека, а руки ласкают живот Лидии, сменив магию. Это весьма неудобно, но никто не жалуется.

— Коснись ее, — говорит Магнус, перемещая руки с Лидии на ремень Алека, расстегивая его и пробираясь внутрь, сквозь белье обхватывая член. Алек вздрагивает и стонет, но все же трясущимися руками стягивает с Лидии рубашку. Он — гей, его совершенно не прельщает открывшийся вид на небольшую аккуратную грудь, плотно сидящую в бюстгальтере. Но Магнус знает, что делает, уверенно исследуя содержимое его штанов.

— Ты сможешь, — целуя за ухом, шепчет Магнус очень тихо. Неизвестно, что он подразумевает под этой фразой, но Алек, осмелев, тянется к джинсам Лидии, и они вместе с ней неуклюже их снимают.

Она, все это время пребывая в каком-то тупом оцепенении, вдруг запоздало краснеет, понимая, что находится в одном нижнем белье под прицелом двух пар глаз. Одни равнодушные, другие — пожирающие, раздевающие и желающие. И она вдруг задумывается: что было бы, если Алек повернул голову и увидел, что ее тоже хотят. Охватила бы его ревность?

Магнус вдруг резко, не отрывая взгляда, наклоняется через Алека и целует ее. Они целовались уже много раз, но впервые поцелуй длится так долго.

Алек задерживает дыхание, не в силах бороться с отвратительным чувством зависти, но Магнус за спиной, а его рука не прекращает ласкать твердый член.

Обстановка накаляется, и Лидии вдруг нестерпимо хочется побыстрее закончить, чтобы остаться одной и зарыться в бумаги, совершенно ни о чем не думая. Но Магнус абсолютно спокоен и своим поведением пытается придать уверенность и им. Он щелкает пальцами — и штаны Алека куда-то исчезают. Лидия и Алек как-то неловко смотрят друг на друга, стоя по обе стороны от Магнуса, не зная, что делать.

— Сладкие мои, что стоим, кого ждем, — мурлычет, словно мартовский кот, Магнус и приглашающе распахивает объятия. Алек ложится на бок и утягивает Магнуса в поцелуй, но тот сразу же опрокидывает его на спину и жестом приглашает Лидию оседлать мужа.

Алек совершенно не в состоянии думать о женщине рядом с собой, когда мужчина который ему безумно, до дрожи в коленях, нравится, стягивает с него простое черное белье и, расположившись между чуть разведенных бедер, опаляет член теплым дыханием. Лидия же, посмотрев вниз, встречается с сумасшедшим взглядом Магнуса и чувствует, как чужие руки пробираются под трусики. Одна тонкая, жилистая, немного смуглая с наманикюренными ногтями и мягкой кожей, другая — сильная, мускулистая, натренированная и мозолистая. Первая направляет вторую. Магнус учит Алека ласкать ее медленно, осторожно, раздвигая губы, скользя по естественной смазке и используя ее для ласк клитора.

Одновременно с этим губы Магнуса ласкают темную головку члена, а пальцы свободной руки осторожно массируют чужой анус. Алек слегка нервничает от этих манипуляций, но все также неподвижно лежит, стараясь не открывать глаза, чтобы не видеть спину Лидии, но продолжая проникать в жену пальцами.

Лидия же, распахнув глаза, смотрит за тем как Магнус призывает смазку и, окунув в нее пальцы, начинает сантиметр за сантиметром проникать в анус Алека. Тот напрягается, его накачанный торс деревенеет. Лидия в попытке успокоить поглаживает его бедра.

— Оседлай его, давай, — выпуская член изо рта, говорит Магнус, и Лидия насаживается на горячий сочащийся смазкой орган. Магнус обхватывает ее талию и начинает контролировать толчки. По комнате разносятся пошлые стоны.

Алек и подумать не мог, что заниматься сексом настолько приятно, быть внутри женщины, пока тебя уверенно трахают пальцами, каждый раз массируя простату, оказывается нереально. Неудивительно, что его хватает ненадолго. Лидия впивается в чужие бедра, принимая последствия чужого оргазма. Приятные ощущения заканчиваются, и ей остается лишь разочарованно вздохнуть, надеясь, что все было не зря. Она слезает и падает рядом с отходящим от оргазма Алеком. Магнус с пошлым звуком вынимает из него пальцы и начинает вести дорожку из поцелуев вверх, пока не впивается в алые губы.

Магнус хватает Лидию за руку, когда та предпринимает попытку встать, чтобы пойти в душ, и утягивает в какой-то до слез нежный поцелуй. Лидия расклеивается из-за этого. Было бы лучше, если Магнус не пытался ее ободрить. Он слишком хороший и ни в чем не виноват.

Лидия удивленно распахивает глаза, когда Магнус спускается вниз, раздвигает языком ее нижние губы и начинает самозабвенно лизать. Раньше никто не делал для нее этого. Это настолько хорошо, что пальцы на ногах поджимаются. Ее тело вздрагивает. Всего становится слишком. Ей кажется, что она горит, рот беззвучно открывается, и ее отпускает. Неужели именно таким бывает оргазм? Она встречается с самовольными кошачьими глазами, и все становится совершенно неважным.

Возможно, Магнус Бейн тот, кого хватит на двоих. Лидия готова рискнуть. Она идет в душ, в то время как Алек опускается на колени и пытается доставить удовольствие тому, кто дал им шанс на нечто странное.

***

Лидия беременеет не сразу. И они со всем энтузиазмом познают друг друга. Магия становится полноправным партнером в их сексе, хотя и не настолько мощной, как в первый раз. Магнуса сильно выматывают подобные действа. Лидия и подумать не могла, что она будет получать удовольствие, делая минет мужчине, в то время, как его трахает другой мужчина. И хотя, как женщина, она не должна быть рада от того, что ее муж проникает в нее только тогда, когда внутри него член или пальцы Магнуса, а кончает он с чужим мужским именем на губах, она сама не прочь стонать его — Магнуса — имя, хотя и сдерживается.

Лидия знает, что у Магнуса и Алека есть секс и без нее. Они не говорят об этом, но не заметить какие-то новые неизвестные ей ритуалы невозможно. Иногда она чувствует себя лишней, ненужной и старается не мешать, но Магнус подмечает такое настроение и концентрирует внимание на ней, не отпуская, пока она не получит свою часть удовольствия. Лидия благодарна, потому что понимает, какое влияние он имеет на ее мужа. Она так же знает: Алек дико ревнует и с тех пор, как набрался опыта, всегда заявляет о своем присутствии, когда Магнус занят ей, но ничего не говорит, боясь разрушить то, что у них есть.

О чем думает сам Магнус, невозможно понять. Он поощряет любые ласки и, казалось, готов даже просто смотреть. Однажды Лидия спросила его об этом, и он, пожав плечами, сказал, что люди переоценивают секс. Она знала все слухи, что ходят о нем, и сильно удивилась такому ответу.

Как только Лидия беременеет, Алек перестает брать ее, однако большое внимание начинает уделять ее животу, постоянно касаясь его в процессе. Магнус тоже выглядит вполне счастливым, но трахать ее не прекращает. Так как он делает это намного лучше Алека, она почти и не расстраивается — ничего ведь и не потеряла.

Когда Алек уезжает на неделю в Идрис по делам, Магнус совершенно неожиданно в первый же день раскладывает ее на диване. Уже потом, на невысказанный вопрос, одеваясь, он сказал, что она не должна себя вести так будто все трое неравноценные партнеры.

— Как же Алек?

— Если хочешь быть частью семьи, ты не должна думать о том, как он отреагирует. Докажи ему, что без тебя нельзя. Сделай так, чтобы он не представлял отношений без тебя. Вы только и делаете что перетягиваете одеяло.

— Разве это возможно?

— В отношениях главное — дополнять друг друга. Если один что-то не может, это делает другой.

Когда через несколько дней Алек возвращается утром и видит своих партнеров обнаженных, то сразу же все понимает.

— Мы скучали, — кошачьи глаза проникают в самую душу. Лидия все еще спит, положив голову на грудь Магнуса.

И это «мы» мгновенно застревает у Алека в голове.

Живот Лидии слегка округляется. Алек завороженно смотрит за всеми изменениями. Скоро у него будет ребенок. У них.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Алек Магнусу. Они одни. Лидия с Изабель отправились за покупками, — а ее нет.

— Я ничего не спрашивал, — говорит Магнус таким тоном, который отрицает любое продолжение разговора.

Лидии не на что жаловаться. Ребенок, которого она ждет, желаем обоими ее партнерами. Когда он появляется на свет, все счастливы. Магнус спокойно, без лишних вопросов, взваливает на свои плечи основную часть забот об их дочке Еве. Лидия никогда бы не смирилась с ролью простой домохозяйки. Она просто не представляла свою жизнь без долга сумеречного охотника.

Мариз — на удивление хорошая бабушка — души не чает в внучке, но совершенно не принимает новое положение Магнуса. Появляясь каждый раз в лофте и бросая на Лидию обвиняющий взгляд, она ясно дает понять, кого винит в сложившейся ситуации.

— Как ты могла это допустить? — тихо спрашивает она при каждом удобным случае, так чтобы Магнус ее не услышал. В последний раз после подобного разговора он запретил навещать внучку целый месяц. Ни Лидия, ни Алек и слова ему не сказали.

Лидии порой хочется ответить, что это была ее идея.

«Разве он не счастлив?», «У нас счастливая семья», — продолжает доносить до Мариз эти мысли она.

Еве год, и Магнус уезжает по делам магов. Лидия и Алек спят на их семейном ложе, но не используют по назначению. Даже не обнимаются. Каждому не хватает Магнуса: его улыбки, магии, запаха, секса.

— Я люблю его, — говорит Лидия, и голос лишен намека на вину.

Алек молчит. Ему нечего сказать. Им остается только принять, что они любят одного и того же человека, и продолжать быть для него нужными.


End file.
